Airdramon
Airdramon is a large dragon Digimon that flies through the air with his giant red wings. He can summon storms by roaring and can start tornadoes by flapping his wings. It is said this Digimon is close to God, because he has a wise personality even though he goes into a rage sometimes. It is believed that this Digimon lives mostly over the skies of File Island. His face is covered with a skull helmet to protect itself from enemy attack and even though Airdramon is only a Champion, it shows no fear in attacking. Digimon Adventure 02 Squadrons of Airdramon are kept under the control of the Digimon Emperor by means of his Dark Rings. In the creation of Kimeramon, the data of Airdramon's wings was used. Also an Airdramon appeared at the Dark Ocean but it was easily defeated by Angewomon (this Airdramon was a darker color than the others and was the only one to truly have a speaking role as he called out his attacks). Another Airdramon belonged to an American DigiDestined named Tatum. That Airdramon, among multiple Airdramon and many other Digimon, was seen during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Tamers An Airdramon was among the many Digimon seen through the rip in the sky during Vikaralamon's rampage. Digimon Frontier Five Airdramon were among the Digimon who attempted to stop the Royal Knights from scanning the Autumn Leaf Fair. Three of them were killed easily by Dynasmon and when Crusadermon was about to kill the remaining two, EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon intervened. What happened to those two Airdramon after that was not revealed. Digimon Data Squad When looking for Thomas H. Norstein and Gaomon (who were pursuing Drimogemon) in the Digital World, Marcus Damon and Agumon saw three Airdramon flying over them. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 An Airdramon was with Neo during the invasion upon Lord HolyAngemon's castle where it destroyed a Kuwagamon. Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Airdramon is an recruitable Digimon who only appears in Anode Tamer.Digimon Adventure 02: Anode Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Sleight1 GameFAQs (2006-04-06) Retrieved on 2009-06-13. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Airdramon digivolves from Biyomon if it is not equipped with a Digi0egg in lines 10 and 16, and can digivolve to Garudamon in the latter.Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Three Airdramon are the bosses of Trap Crevasse The Airdramon card, titled "Speed Chip", restores an ally's SP, PA, and PC.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-07. Digital Monster D-Project Airdramon digivolves from Kunemon and can digivolve to Kumbhiramon, Antylamon, Indramon, or Sinduramon. Digimon Virtual Pet In the Bandai release of the Digimon virtual pet in 1997, Airdramon was one of the digivolved forms of Betamon. To get Airdramon, there was an odd requirement. The Betamon the person was raising had to be treated medium-poorly, and be woken up during the night at least 9 times. However, in the end this was worth it, because Airdramon is the strongest Champion level digimon possible to get. If treated perfectly, with a win streak over 40% (with 15+ battles) Airdramon could digivolve into the ultimate level MetalGreymon. Digimon World When the entrance to Mt.Infinity is opened a brainwashed Airdramon attacks, when he is defeated he sleeps in Jijimon's house until you defeat Machinedramon where he rescues you. He then joins the city as a fortune teller. However, his fortune tellings are random so don't follow them. Airdramon can also digivolve from your Biyomon when certain stats are reached. If you want to obtain Airdramon then you must have 1000 MP, Speed 100, Brains 100, 30g, 0 or 1 care mistake and as a bonus condition you have to have 90% discipline. Digimon World 2 Airdramon digivolves from Biyomon and can digivolve into AeroVeedramon. Digimon World 3 An Airdramon is seen sleeping in Gale Tower in Seiryu city. That Airdramon plays an important role in turning Oinkmon back into humans: when Keith finds a device in Qing Long City that can turn Oinkmon back into humans, the player must ask Airdramon from Gale Tower to blow some wind in Qing Long City. So Airdramon goes there, blows some wind and continues to sleep in Gale Tower in Qing Long City, and all Oinkmon are turned back to humans. There are also wild Airdramon: a normal coloured one in Asuka Tyranno Valley and a sand coloured Airdramon in the southern part of Asuka West Sector. There are also Airdramon as some tamer's Digimon. Digimon Digital Card Battle Airdramon is an obtainable Nature type card. Digimon World DS Airdramon digivolves from Gotsumon (although not through normal methods). Airdramon also appears in Sheer Valley. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Airdramon digivolves from (requirement states you need Airdramon first) Monodramon and digivolves to Megadramon. In Dawn, you can choose Airdramon in the beginning alongside with Coronamon and Sinduramon if you choose the Speed Pack, which will degenerate to Monodramon after a plot event. Digivolves to Megadramon Lv34 with 3600 Machine Exp. Can DNA digivolve into AeroVeedramon with Tyrannomon (both level 32+, Dragon exp 3,700+, Attack 220+) Attacks * Spinning Needle: Fires numerous air spears. * Tornado (God Tornado) * Wing Cutter: Flaps wings and sends two blades of air at the enemy. Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Champion Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Wind Guardians Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Phantom Beast Digimon Category:Mythical Animal Digimon